Dragon Tigers
by MedusasSlaveMenoes
Summary: kid soul and black star have been cursed by a witch.they have been mutated into a cross breed monster.can maka,liz and tsubaki be able to save them before this is permanent.SOUL MAKA BLACK*STAR TSUBAKI KID LIZ
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Tigers?

Meno:hi people this is my second fanfic

Soul:and they still suck

Maka:maka chop

Meno:thank you

Maka:np

ONWARD

* * *

it was could be seen as the three men walked toward a local party.

"its so never been this cold before"soul said as he shivered.

"ya i know it should be warmer than this in a dessert"kid replied.

"burrrrr"black star shivered.

tick tick tick tick

the all heard foot steps behind them as they walked on."do you hear that too?"kid asked.

"ya"the other boys replied.

all of a sudden all three men were thrown ageist a brick wall.

"what the hell was that". soul yelled.

the boys looked up and saw a woman in her late teens or early twenties with a tiger striped tail watching them.

"hello are you?"she showed her hand palm up and started chanting something.

"tiger niger tiger these poor boys in to monsters"with that she shoved her hands toward the three guys and dissipated.

all three men screamed in the white hot pain that seared through their bodies.

the light slowly dissipated and all three boys were in their human form but they all had tiger tails and paws with claws.

_TIME WARP_

pain was all they ,kid and black star were in an ally way near death kid and black star started to sit up and figure out what happened to them.

soul was the first to speak."what happened?"he sounded like he was growling.

"i have no idea"kid said his voice sounding like a soft roar.

"lets go to the DWMA and talk to lord death about this"black star said as he got up and limped toward the couldn't see themselves in the darkness.

as they walked out of the ally they heard every one scream and run from them.

"why are they screaming at us"? soul asked as he looked at the other gasped they were dragon half tiger.

.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSqjyFur69gRqPB-  
you have to see the pic to know better what they look like

(thats what they look :black Soul:white Black star:blue)

"i have to admit we look kinda cool like this"soul commented.

"yes very symmetrical"kid said.

"WE ARE AMAZING"black star he spread his wings and roared.

click POW POW POW

three blue shots were fired at hit kid on the side of the roared and turned to the place the shots came from and what he saw shocked him.

it was was holding patty in weapon looked completely scared.

"l-liz?"kid looked at kid.

"what are you and what are you doing in death city"liz asked ready to fire.

"liz its me kid.i know it sounds crazy but you have to belive me"kid started.

"your not kid.i know kid and hes not you"liz said and fired three times aiming for the three beasts hearts.

they all moved away just in time.

"kid we have to go or shell kill can talk to lord death"soul yelled.

kid all spread their wings and raced toward screamed and ducked just as the three men soured above her.

they raced toward the DWMA.

POW POW POW POW POW continued to shot at them as they flew away.

"GET BACK HERE YOU COWARDS"she turned to say something to her but instead of words out came blistering hail.

"SHIT"liz and soul both and black star turned to look at soul.

"what the hell wa-"kid started to yell as a stream of acid came out and almost kid soul and black star.

"dude that's s-"black star started as a line of lightning shout our of his mouth and hit a building.

"ok no more talking lets just go to the dessert for a few days till things cool down here."soul said as they all turned toward the dessert.

kid turned to look at liz._liz please be ok._kid thought as she dissipated from view.

* * *

Meno:so what do you people think?

Soul:i love it its epic

Maka:hay when do i show up?

Meno:in chapter two

Maka:YAY

Meno:review people it fueles my writing


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Believed

Meno:ello peoples

Maka:hi

Soul:sup

Meno:guess what

Maka:what?

Meno:i loves u peoples

Soul:we love u too meno

Maka:yep

Black*Star:YAHOO!

Meno:O.o howd u get here?

Black*Star:i don't know

Meno:ONWARD

Meno:before this is the web sight you need to go to to know what soul and them look like google:Anime tiger dragon it should say Tiger Lockjaw . png under the pic

* * *

the three boys decided to rest for the night in an old sand cave about a mile from death was the first one to wake up.

after he streched he walked over and woke up soul.

" wake up we need to leave"kid said as he shook soul.

"wha-o its you to get up?k"soul growled getting up.

kid walked over to black star and quickly shoved him over.

"get up lazy bum"kill roared.

"wha-ok"black star about ten minutes later they were flying all flying toward death city.

* * *

soon they all saw the city coming into view."ill follow you kid,black star follow me"soul called.

kid turned toward the school but as they we almost there they were shot down from the sky.

"AHHhhhhh"they screamed as they fell. soul landed on his back knocking him out,black star landed on his landed on his head. that did something it made the monster in kid come pupils shrunk to the size of pinpricks.

"ARGGGG"kid turned to who shot them and saw Liz,maka and and black star slowly started to get up and face gasped in shock.

kid started to charge at the group of charged at kid and shoved him crashed into a large building.

"kid we cant attack out of it."black star slowly got up shaking his head."b-black star?what happened?"kid asked.

"you hit your head and tried to attack the girls"soul told him gesturing to said girls.

"w-w-what a-are you?"Liz asked.

"don't you recognize us?its us kid,black star and soul."kid said.

Maka looked at them gasped."they are telling the the guys."maka whispered to Liz.

liz ran up to kid."is it really you kid?"

"yes Liz it me"kid hissed.

"what happened to you guys?"maka asked as she petted started purring."thisss iss sso not cool"soul said.

"we don't know what last thing i remember is fighting a witch."black star said as he licked tsubaki.

"maby we should go to lord death or stein to see if this can be fixed."maka said.

"ssounds goo to me"soul said as they followed her to the DWMA.

* * *

time warp

* * *

"well this is a very strange thing"lord death said as he at the three were all curently in the death room with lord death and stein.

"yes we know but how do we fix this?"maka death thought for a moment.

"you may have to kill the witch to fix not i have no idea."

"umm sir where will we stay i doubt we can stay in our houses"soul asked.

"You can stay in the are behind the school"stein said.

"stables?a god like me dosent stay in stables"black star yelled.

"would you rather sleep outside in the cold?"soul asked.

"ummmm...no?"black star said.

"fine then lets go to the stables in tired as hell"kid said walking out of the death room.

* * *

"these stables are crap"soul yelled.

the stables were a small shack that had cold stone floors covered in was a small rickety door and a window.

"well you'll have to suck it up guys"liz called.

"hahaha they have to sleep in a hobo shack"patty laughed.

"patty that's not very nice."tsubaki told her.

"well i guess we have to deal with this for now"soul growled.

"ya well it still sucks.i think i know how to make it warmer though"black star hissed.

"how?"kid asked.

black star opened his mouth and a lightning bolt hit a nearby hay pile secluded from the rest catching it on fire.

"well that kinda helps the cold factor"maka said.

"ya more or less it dose"liz replied.

"well im tired ima going to go to bed"soul waked over to black star and gave him a quick kiss on the nose.

liz ran over to kid and gave him a hug"sleep well"then she walked over to tsubaki.

maka walked over to soul and staired at she slowly reached her hand out and started to rub his started to push his head into her hand and purred.

"good night miss you"maka whispered as she walked felt a blush come over his face as he staired at her as she left.

only she knew...if that soul walked over to the fire and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Meno:soooo whatd ya think?

Maka:i love it

Soul:did you have to make me guys dont purr.

Meno:yes i did it makes it so cute

Maka:is there going to be more cute sens?

Meno:yes

Soul:crap

Meno:sorry for not updating i forgot my password and couldn't get back on lol

Maka:idiot

Soul:lol hahahaha

Meno:meno chop

Soul:*Dead on the carpet

Meno:damit on the new carpet.

Maka:untill next time

Meno:REVIEWPLZZZZZZZZ IT FUELES MY WRITING


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Meno:Hola gente

Maka:what?

Soul:shes failing Spanish so shes practicing

Meno:Alma correcta gracias por prestar atención a lo que digo

Maka:ummm translate soul?

Soul:correct soul thank you for paying attention to what i say

Maka:o

Meno:Maka que estás tales dumbass debería estudiar más no como usted podría de todos modos

Maka:I UNDERSTAND THE MAKA AND DUMBASS PART

Meno:alma de mierda ayudarme

Soul:ha u on your own

Meno:tears

Maka:*grabs a book*

Meno:crap help me

ONWARD

* * *

Kids Pov

*crash*

I woke up to soul smashing everything he could get his hands on.I looked around to find Black Star and found him hiding in the looked terrified.

I looked back over to soul and saw him charging at me.I shoved my body forward and met his charge half force of his charge was so stronge it shoved me into a building.

As the building crumbled a cinder block hit me on the head as the world started fading i heard a voice calling my name.

"KID."Then darkness.

* * *

NORMAL POV

* * *

Kid opened his eyes and saw Liz,Patty,Maka,Tsubaki,BlackStar and Soul stairing at him.

"wh-what happened."Kid looked down and turned away.

"Im so sorry Kid.I dont know what happened."

"i know what happened."

They all turned around only to see Stein in his chair wheeling toward them.

"what happening to them?"Tsubaki asked.

Stein looked at her then answered."Its part of their turning into coldblooded killers."

"WHAT?"Every one yelled in sighed."unless you can kill the witch they will eventuality become monsters"

The three boys looked at each other."We might stay like this forever?"Soul asked.

"Yes"Stein replied.

Soul put his head down and looked like he was going to cry.

Black Star looked over at Stein and asked."How long till you know where that witch is."

"A month at the least".

Kid sighed."So untill then were stuck like this?"

"Yes."

"This should be interesting."Liz stated.

"Well what do we do until we find the witch?"Tsubaki asked.

"Hmm i have an idea."Patty walked over to Kid and pointed without thinking crouched then jumped and landed on Kids back.

"What are you doing Patty?"Liz reached out her hand to took it and Patty pulled her up on Kids back.

Patty kicked her heels back and Kid roared and bolted spread out his wings and jumped up.

"THIS IS SO COOL."Patty was currently screaming at the top of her lungs.

"That looks like fun."Maka said as she walked over to Soul obeyed her and crouched got on Souls back and kicked her heels.

Soul copied what Kid did and leaped into the did the all the kids were soaring above Death City.

"OMG THIS IS SO MUCH FUN."Maka was having a hard time steering Black Star so she griped his ears and made him turn.

"Ouch Tsubaki that hurts"Black Star petted his head in a way of saying sorry.

Tsubaki was examining Black Stars head when she saw a small depression on the back of his decided to touch it.

But as she did Black Star roared and started started screaming as loud as she could and got Makas attention.

"TSUBAKI."Maka turned Soul and Soul dashed at looked over and saw Black Star in a unconscious free fall.

"Kid get to Black Star."Patty automatically went over to grabbed onto Black Stars tail and started to flap his wings up.

Kid grabbed Black Stars head and pulled them all over to a open field.

(i know there isn't a field in Death City its my story and ill do what i want with it)

Every one dis mounted and ran over to Black Star.

"What happened to him Tsubaki."Liz asked.

"I don't know.I saw this spot on his head and I touched it."Maka walked over to Black star then to Soul.

"Soul kneel down."Maka ordered.

"ok?"Soul went down as Maka got on his looked over his head and saw the same spot like on Black Star.

" Sorry."Maka said ans she touched the spot.

Soul roared and fell over on his jumped off and walked over to Kid.

"Kid down."Kid went down as Maka did the same thing as she did to Roared and went down.

"Its a pressure you press it they will automatically be knocked out."Maka explained.

"Hehehe Kid fell fell down."Patty laughed.

"So we can't ever tough that spot?"Liz asked.

" ."Maka relied.

"Well thats good to tired."Patty yawned and she curled up with Kid.

Soon after every one was asleep.

* * *

Meno:Well?yes i know some parts dont make sence fanfiction deleted the words.

REVIEW


End file.
